Tales From the Gutter
by doggirl2772
Summary: Turtlecest. Drabbles, prompts and oneshots that are a result from a game. A sort of side-along sequal to "Looney Games" by GemiDonnie. Ratings will vary from chapter to chapter from K to M. Any and all tcest pairings used.
1. Chapter 1: Birds

**A/N: **Alright, not many on know me for this fandom; I usually write for a different one on here. But, for the last year or so, I've recently become addicted to the Ninja Turtles. In addition, I've become quite obsessed with Turtlecest: the love of two or more of the brothers in a non-so-brotherly-way. That being said, this is a collection of drabbles, prompts, and oneshots inspired by a game me and a fellow tcest writer by the name of GemiDonnie do over on deviantart. One says a word, the other writes a short bit containing that word with a pairing. If you want to read both sides of the game, GemiDonnie's stories are on here as well under the name of "Looney Games". Mainly, these are done to help us get a muse flowing and have some fun along the way. Not all will have a turtlecest pairing, but most of them do.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT in any way, shape, or form own the Ninja Turtles or any of their comrades. They are copyrighted by Nickelodeon.

**Warning:** Turtlecest; brother loving brother in not-so-brotherly-way. If you don't like, then please do not read. You HAVE been warned.

**Pairing:** Raph/Mikey

* * *

**Chapter 1: Birds**

* * *

_The winter months had come and gone, leaving Central Park a utopia of budding life. The skies were clearer, the sounds of birds chirping and the fresh green leaves vibrating in the breeze all meant the beginning of Spring. But it all had a different meaning to Michelangelo._

_Warmer temperatures meant warmer nights... and warmer nights meant..._

_"...aaaah... Raaaaphiiie!" he moaned happily, tossing his head from side to side; his hips rolled forward despite the emerald green hands attempting to anchor them. His own fingers clutched desperately at the rough bark of the tree behind him, bandana tails flipping out over his shoulder in the night's breath as his legs spread open. He shivered; not out of coldness, but of ecstasy._

_Raphael gripped his lover's hips tightly, trying to hold them still as he continued to deep-throat Mike's member. His tongue stroked the excited flesh, sucking and licking as he focused entirely on his goal of blowing the younger mutant's brain to tiny bits from pleasure. There was a yelp above him as Raph moved his left hand behind the other's shell and pinched the sensitive tip of a sea-green tail._

_Yup. Mikey just LOVED Spring time..._


	2. Chapter 2: Silk

**A/N:** My OTP of the turtlecest pairings. Short entry, however.

**Disclaimer:** Ninja Turtles are copyright of Nickelodeon. I do not own them, sadly enough.

**Warning:** Turtlecest; brother loving brother in non-so-brotherly-way. Don't like, don't read.

**Pairing:** Leo/Raph

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Silk**

* * *

_This was just another game to Raph. Another goal for him to strive to. Another challenge to press forward with everything he had just to beat it. After all, Raphael was no quitter, and he was certainly not going to give in now..._

_But with a reluctant gasp, Raph allowed his older brother to push him back onto the mattress, forcing him into it with his weight. Mouths connected almost instantly. He growled into Leo's mouth, tasting and groping and panting for more friction and contact. For more of that irresistible taste of skin, the addicting scent of leather. Suddenly, a soft fabric fluttered and poured over his skin like water; again and again, over and over._

_With a grunt, the red bandana'd turtle broke the heated lip lock and tested the silk scarf's strength, realizing that he couldn't move his trapped arms from above his head. Golden orbs moved back to Leader's face and locked with brown eyes, a small smirk gracing his lips as he growled lustfully, "A'ight Fearless... show me whatcha got."_


	3. Chapter 3: Practice

**A/N:** I'm glad to see that some people are actually liking these little shorts. Thank you guys so very much. :) However, this chapter isn't turtlecest, so I hope its not disappointing to anyone.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Ninja Turtles. Only the Tales From the Gutter, which orginiated from my little fangirl mind...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Practice**

* * *

_The swish of a blade rang through the air, yet nobody paid it attention. It was like that noise the refrigerator makes; you heard it, you knew it was there, but it didn't really mean much to you._

_Until the noise is gone._

_Michelangelo looked hopelessly at the dojo's open doors, waiting impatiently for a familiar face to emerge from the depths._

_Nobody appeared._

_Like it had been for the last several months, the Lair was the definition of quiet; and it bugged the hell out of Mikey._

_Gone were the sounds of metal through the air, gone were the noises of flesh pounding upon cloth, and gone were the days of the teenage mutant ninja turtle foursome._

_It had been over a year since Leo had stopped sending them letters... two years since their leader had left... and days upon days since their last practice in the dojo as a family unit... as a team._

_He always hoped the next time he'd awaken, it'd change..._

_...but nothing ever happened._


	4. Chapter 4: Wrench

**A/N:** To make up for my lack of cest turtle-goodness in the last chapter, here's a bit of Donnie thinking about the reward he'll get for doing some work on a certain someone's motorcycle.

**Warning:** Turtlecest; brother loving brother in not-so-brotherly-way. **Disclaimer:** I do not own the turtles, sadly enough, or they would still be on the air, the show a lot darker, and tcest wouldn't be so 'taboo'.

**Pairing:** Raph/Don

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Wrench**

* * *

_Grease covered his arms and upper plastron, soaking him in the dark, slimy substance. Donatello reached out from underneath the shellcycle, seeing as the machine was wider then most normal motorcycles, hand patting at his tool box sitting patiently with his materials. His fingers brushed across metal and plastic before grasping onto a silver instrument and retreating from the box._

_Coffee coloured eyes squinting against the dark smudges on his goggles, he raised the wrench up and tightened a loose bolt upon the frame. Making sure it was as tight as it could be, Donnie sighed and wiped a hand across his forehead, sending a messy grease mark across olive skin._

_Yes, it bugged him to no end that he was again fixing and fine-tuning the fast-paced machine for his hot-headed brother. Even if instead of working on the other projects he had, he was working on this over-grown bicycle; he decided that it wasn't all that bad. Besides... it'd all be worth it once he got his reward..._


	5. Chapter 5: Black

**A/N:** Short entry, but I'm working on some other stuff at the moment.

**Disclaimer:** Ninja Turtles copyright of Nickelodeon

**Warning:** Turtlecest

**Pairing:** Raph/Mikey

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Black**

_

* * *

_

_Black was the colour of shadows, used for protection and made from the darkness..._

_Black was the colour of the Foot ninja's uniform right before a pointed sai slashed through his throat...  
_

_Black was one half of the duo colouring on the bruises he gave Michelangelo for painting his shellcell pink, or drawing on his face with permanent marker...  
_

_...Black was also the shade of night, when Raphael would make up to his younger brother for every single mark he made. _


	6. Chapter 6: Snow

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait. My laptop need to be taken in tomorrow becuase it hates me. *sigh* Although, yesterday with Gemi and my RP, Street Turtles, went pretty wicked. And Snee did update more Black and Blue, so that was awsome. Today, however, has been a blank. Hopefully, some Tale From the Gutter will cheer me up. Ooh, and it's one of my favourites too!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own the Ninja Turtles. If I did, Turtlecest would be a reacurring thing in the show, it'd be rated NC-17, and it'd be a hell of a lot darker. :3

**Warning:** Turtlecest

**Pairing:** Raph/Leo, and Mikey/Don

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Snow**

* * *

_A glittering masterpiece of heaven landing on earth. New York was covered in the just fallen frozen liquid, cold enough to numb the limbs and high enough to sink to your knees in an awaiting snow bank. _

__

Leonardo remembered his brothers' and his first contact with snow; and it still made him smile warmly at the memory. A snowball fight here, snow turtles there, Mikey's snowman being tackled down by Raph, and colds for being out so long in the chilling winter air. After all, times may have changed and shaped them from the innocent children into the veteran warriors of today, but the snow was one thing that he could rely on to stay the same.

Passing from one rooftop to another, the turtle ninja sped onward on their usual routine of scouting the city for wrongdoers. But this time, he was alone.

Mikey and Donnie had taken it upon themselves to have a 'date night', so to speak, and had retired early for a little 'relaxation'. Leo snorted at the thought. In all honesty, the two were probably going to be up all night, but not watching the heart-warming Christmas specials on the TV.

Raphael, however, had surprised him by heading out to Casey's place. Sure, it had made the eldest feel a bit abandoned, but he wasn't going to stop him. He and the red ninja had finally come to a balance and understanding, no matter how tipsy it was, and Leo was determined on not breaking it anytime soon.

Without realising it, the sword-wielder came to a stop on a vacant building's rooftop. He moved over to the edge and stared down at the street, watching the blissful people hurry home to their loved ones. A sudden yearning tugged at his heart, making him frown slightly.

"Thought I'd find ya here."

Spinning around, the leader's right hand rose up instinctively to grab onto his katana when he felt the warm palm snap a hold on it; halting it's path. Brown orbs locked onto gold, and surprise quickly melting the fight out of his gaze. "What happened to Casey?" He asked quietly, expertly hiding his feeling of desertion, "Not enough punks for your little outing?"

The hot-head chuckled, never relenting his grip upon his elder brother's wrist, "Nah. I ac'ually came up here ta make sure ya don't get pneumonia."

"I don't believe it."

Emerald turtle shrugged, "Eh, think whatcha want, Fearless, but I ain't lyin_' __to ya." His eye-lids lowered. "Now, are ya gunna come back where it's warm, or am I gunna hafta drag yer sorry ass home?" _

__

Leonardo returned the look, letting Raph's fingers entwine with his own, "Really? You think you can?"

Younger mutant growled softly as he closed the gap between them, lips hovering over the other's, "...damn straight I can..."

* * *

____

**A/N:** ...I find it really funny that I'm uploading this in the summer, while the story takes place in the winter. XD


	7. Chapter 7: Twisted

**A/N: **Happy Canada Day everyone. Have some moose meat, drink some maple syrup, and start up the ol' woodstove, but don't melt the house down! We're having us a celebration! And please leave a review!

**Disclaimer:** Ninja Turtles belong to Nickelodeon, unfortunately, and they torture me with that information everyday. Frankenstein belongs to... whoever owns him.

**Warning:** Turtlecest; brothers-loving-brothers in not-so-brotherly-way.

**Pairing:** OT4

* * *

**Chapter 7: Twisted**

* * *

_"What's da point of this movie?" Raph grumped, staring daggers at the screen in front of him. It was movie night in the lair and, low and behold, it had been Michelangelo's turn to choose. But, to the surprise of his older bros, Mikey had chosen an old black and white flick; the 'gruesome' showing of Frankenstein.…'_

_"Dude, it's about this twisted evil guy who puts pieces of dead bodies together to make a messed up monster!" Mikey exclaimed, not even turning away from his mindless staring of the movie. He then gave a loud shush, to which Raph flipped him off._

_Of course, the jokester of the four was too wrapped up in his movie to really notice it, or care._

_Rolling his eyes, emerald mutant slumped back into the armchair, golden orbs moving to the side of his vision to catch glimpses of his two other brothers._

_Leo, in all honesty, looked as bored as Raph felt. He had a zoned out look to his brown eyes as his hands rested across his chest in his usual 'leader' pose. Strong biceps led to a leaf-green neck, and his gaze fell upon the shy little bruise on the leader's neck. Raph smirked, 'So THAT'S what had been so important last night_

_At his side was the boy-genius, Donatello. Donnie looked a bit more into the movie then his older brothers, but he still didn't have his full attention on it. No, his coffee coloured eyes had lowered as he mumbled something to himself, delicious lips moving about a mile a minute as he worked out some problem with the film's accuracy. Raph's eyes trailed down the pale yellow plastron to olive green thighs, not as thick with muscle as his or Leo's but still gorgeous all the same._

_Which led Raphael to his next thought, 'when was the last time they had had some 'bonding' time?' Nobody except the youngest was really watching the mind-numbing movie, so why not do something a bit more... productive?_

_Smirking to himself, Raph turned his head fully to the couch. Leo's mask had turned into a lighter shade of blue from the flickering screen. Taking a piece of popcorn from the bowl in his lap, the sai-wielder tossed a kernel at his elder brother's head._

_Stirred awake by flying popcorn, Leo glared at Raph only to receive a saucy smirk in return. Silently, the two smiled and the hot-head yawned as he turned and pretended to watch the screen, arms rising over his head as he stood up out of the chair. Time for action._

_"No offence, Mike, but I'd rather sit this movie night out," Leo announced, nudging Don in the arm as he got up._

_"Uh huh." Still brain-dead._

_"Yeah," Raph added, smiling as Don caught on and started following Leo's lead, "I'd rather deal with our own resident scientist then watch some nut job put together body parts."_

_"I don't know," Donnie shrugged playfully, "I think it was kind of interesting. Just think of the all the different... studies he accomplished by that."_

_"We could help you, Donnie," Leo suggested._

_"Yeah. It could be fun." Raph added, walking away from the front room into the dojo with the other two. Once inside, the trio waited, counting down from three... two... one..._

_"Hey! Wait for me, guys!" Mikey could be heard leaping over the couch, movie finally forgotten._


	8. Chapter 8: Utrom

**A/N:** Wrote this in rememberance to one of my favourite scenes from the 2k3 cartoon. I'm really glad people are enjoying these little shorts. Thank you for the reviews, and please keep leaving them! I love hearing what people think!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ninja Turtles. Just these little Tales From the Gutter stories.

**Warning:** Turtlecest; brother-loving-brother in a not-so-brotherly way

**Pairing:** Raph/Mikey/Raph

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Utrom**

* * *

_Just... whoa. That's all that Mikey could think of as he saw the little red worm 'thing' emerge from the Shredder's armour. It was small, and slimy, and... and... NASTY!'s little aliens popping out of Raph's chest!" He felt the hand of Donatello smack the back of his head as Leonardo struggled to get the thing off of their second oldest brother._

_Not JUST because of it's evil plot on ruling the world and destroying the other little 'Utroms', but... well, okay, maybe that was a major point against it._

_It was talking now, in the Shredder's voice, which was just messed up. Seriously? Such an evil sound coming from a little sluggie-thing? Michelangelo shuddered._

_"Let's squish it!" Raph growled, twirling his sais. Typical of his older, sai-wielding brother to attack something when-CRAP!_

_Blue eyes widened. That creepy little alien thing had jumped up and was blinding Raph. It was now laughing his creepy laugh and taunting him. Mikey screamed, "Ahh! Get it off before there's little aliens popping out of Raph's chest!" He felt the hand of Donatello smack the back of his head as Leonardo struggled to get the thing off of their second oldest brother._

_Watching in fear on the sidelines, Michelangelo silently promised that if that little twerp had some crazy freak powers and suddenly controlled his lover's mind, he was personally gunna give it a one way trip to hurt city._


	9. Chapter 9: Forward

**A/N: **Hey there guys. Sorry, but I've been somewhat obsessed with this recent pairing me and Gemi have been working on/writing, so yeah… not much updates. But, here's one of my personal favourites of the drabbles. So please leave those golden reviews!

**Disclaimer: **I can wish, I can dream, but apparently I can't own the TMNT.

**Warning: **Turtlecest; brother-loving-brother in not-so-brotherly way

**Pairing: **Raph/Leo/Raph

* * *

**Chapter 9: Forward**

**

* * *

**

_Was there EVER such a thing as being too forward? In Donatello's mind, yes... yes there most certainly was. And this... was one of those times. It had started out fine... but then again, they almost always do..._

_Hearing the door to his lab creak open behind him, Donnie spoke automatically, never letting his eyes leave his project, "Mikey, leave."_

_A high-pitched whine sounded from behind him, getting louder as the youngest brother approached him, "But Dooooooooooonnie! I'm booooored!" The orange-banded terrapin stopped right behind his brother's worn swirly chair._

_"Then why don't you go read your comics?"_

_"I've read them all."_

_"Play your videogame."_

_"Beat it already."_

_"Watch TV."_

_"Raph broke it again."_

_"Have a snack."_

_"Leo broke the microwave."_

_"Bond with Klunk."_

_"I can't find him."_

_"Prank Raph."_

_"He's busy."_

_"Spar with Leo."_

_"He's busy too."_

_"Practice in the dojo."_

_"Can't."_

_Grumbling, Donnie twisted his chair around to stare at his blue-eyed brother. He was REALLY not in the mood for this, "And why, pray tell, can't you?"_

_Mikey shrugged, "Leo and Raph are in there."_

_Confused, a purple covered eye ridge rose slightly, "So?"_

_"Well, because it'd be totally awkward."_

_"Why would it be awkward?"_

_"Because they're having sex in there."_

_Donatello's mind blanked at this new information, mouth agape. His eyes widened considerably beneath his violet mask, stunned into silence by how bluntly Mikey had said it. He sat back in his chair heavily, unaware that he had lent forward while speaking to the youngest. He blinked, croaking out, "Th-They're having... wh-what?"_

_"Sex. S. E. X. Intercourse. Screwing. Love-making. Fucking... c'mon Donnie, you were there when Splinter gave us 'The Talk'!"_

_Still, Donnie said nothing._

_Taking the quiet-ness of the situation as a bad sign, Mikey decided to change the subject, for the sake of his brother's frozen, and probably goo-filled, mind, "Dooooonnie, I'm boooored!"_


	10. Chapter 10: Head

**A/N: **Some more drabbles/prompts for you guys, because I've been focussing on Vin and Yoshi for the last couple weeks. THAT and me and Gemi's new RP, Trust a Hooker. ^^;

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Ninja Turtles. Just Tales From the Gutter.

**Warning: **Turtlecest; brother-loving-brother in not-so-brotherly way

**Pairing: **Leo/Raph

* * *

**Chapter 10: Head**

_

* * *

_

_"You've GOT to be kidding me." _

_The katana wielder just stared at his younger brother, arms crossed in his usual 'I'm the leader and you will listen to what I have to say' pose. His eyes were narrowed at his stockier brother, foot tapping in waiting for an explanation._

_Raphael, on the other hand, really couldn't see the problem, "Look Leo, it ain' that big a deal...!"_

_"I'm not touching it."_

_"Don't be sucha stick in the mud!"_

_Just a glare was his only answer. Raph sighed crossly, "Leo, ya just gotta..."_

_"I told you I'm not touching it."_

_Emerald skin bunched as he tensed, growling a curse under his breath, "Fine, then. Don't touch it." He turned to undo his brilliant creation, only to feel warm hands on his shoulders, sliding down to his biceps._

_"Gees Raph, if it's really that important to you..." Leo sighed, shaking his head. He turned the younger terrapin around, kissing him soundly on the lips._

_Raphael grunted at the sudden intrusion of the other's tongue but was soon pushing his own against it in a match for dominance._

_Leo let his hands fall from the red ninja's arms to his wrists, pushing them back and towards the hammock that Raph had been so annoyingly childish about. He broke their lip lock and placed a hand on Raph's cheek, keeping their eyes focused on each other. "Alright, I'll do it... but you're bottoming."_

_Scowling, the younger mutant opened his mouth to argue only to have it filled with a warm tongue. Moaning, he let himself be pushed into the hammock's awaiting hold, pulling his older brother on top of him._


	11. Chapter 11: Books

**A/N: **I'm pulling a double update today because I've been meaning to for a while now. That, and this is for Gemi because of her crazy evil schemes. Please don't forget to leave a review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Ninja Turtles. Only 'Tales From the Gutter'.

**Warning:** Turtlecest; brother-loving-brother in not-so-brotherly way

**Pairing:** Raph/Don

* * *

**Chapter 11: Books**

_

* * *

_

_He was known as the brainiac, the genius, the tech-wiz, and countless other nicknames that his brothers, mainly orange and red, could throw at him. Yes he was smart, and despite having an unquenchable thirst for answers, he had to pride it all on one thing._

_Books._

_For as long as the purple wearing turtle could remember, books had always been his thing. His own not-so-secret hobby. Leo's was practicing, Mikey's was cooking, and Raph's... well, Donnie didn't know if 'uncontrollable urge to smash things' was a hobby, or just a medical condition waiting to be diagnosed. Whichever it was, Raph had it._

_Back to the point. Donatello had grown up depending on his books, only recently turning to his computers to search up anything that he couldn't find in his precious paperbacks and hardcovers. So of course it was perfectly normal for his family to see him reading a book just about anywhere in the lair; it was what Donnie did to unwind._

_Although, it was in Donatello's best interests to keep his family in the dark of his current page-covered heaven. Besides... some of the positions it mentioned, while originally for humans, could easily work for them!_

_Donnie just couldn't wait to see Raph tonight..._


	12. Chapter 12: Real

**A/N**: Sorry for being so horrible in the updates department. August has really turned out to be a busy month. ^^

**Disclaimer**: Ninja Turtles belong to Nickelodeon

**Pairing**: Raph/Donnie

**Rating**: PG

**

* * *

****Chapter 12: Real**

_

* * *

__In the fairytales, it was always the same romantic routine. An evil villain trying to overtake the world, a beautiful girl locked in a tower or guarded by some beast or forced into a haunted sleep, a brave and noble prince riding upon a white steed to save her._

_There's then a climatic battle, the prince wins, kisses the helpless girl, and whisks her away into a happily ever after. No way on earth could anything like that happen in real life._

_'No matter,' Donnie thought, wincing as Raph attempted to help him upon the rooftop. He may not be a helpless princess in a high-strung, cliché of a fairytale, but he had his own happy ending; one that actually did have a noble, brave knight in shining armour. Even if it was a shell and plastron. But... he really wouldn't have it any other way._

_With this thought in mind, Donatello reached up and kissed his knight in turtle armour._

**

* * *

**

**A/N**: After originally showing this to her, I made a continuation of this piece for GemiDonnie called 'A Living Fairytale: The Aftermath' which can be found from my profile. Please keep leaving those reviews!


	13. Chapter 13: Speed

**A/N**: Last day of summer vacation, which went by WAY too fast in this fanfic writer's opinion. Last year in high school, then off into the real world… wow, scary thoughts. XD;; Anyways, thank you so much to the wonderful reviews and those reading this littler series. It's so heartwarming to see someone has favourited me or my stories, or left a review or even been alerted for me. Thank you all again... please enjoy and leave some more of those amazing reviews!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Ninja Turtles. They, and all co-characters, are property of Nickelodeon and Viacom.

**Pairing**: Raph/Mikey

**Rating**: PG

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Speed**

* * *

_"Hahaha! Gunna hafta be faster to beat me, Raphie!"_

_Raphael growled at the younger turtle, hands clutching at his sais as he stared the other down. He snorted, reminding Mikey of the bulls in the rodeos, charging forward with an animalistic yell._

_But with a quick movement of the feet, Mikey had easily sidestepped his charging brother, guffawing as he cheered, "Toro! Toro!" and waved an invisible cape._

_Raphael snarled at the egotistical little brat, fingering his sais and mentally promising to make the younger mutant pay for what he had done. Had he really been thinking of his actions, and not just in a mindless rage, Raph might have remembered that Mikey had the natural ability of speed on his side._

_As it was, they began circling each other, the two brothers stared at each other, gold clashing with blue in a fierce stand-off. Raph surged forward, catching a break as he caught Mikey off guard._

_Red-banded terrapin locked his arm around Mikey's neck, forcing the sea-green head to come down by his side. Michelangelo's arms flailed as he yelped loudly, "Raph! Let go! L-Let... C'mon Raph! I-I'm sorry, kay?"_

_Smirking wickedly, Raph tightened his grip, "Nah, you lil twerp! Yer gunna pay fer whatcha did."_

_With a particularly loud gulp, Mikey grabbed at Raphael's arms, trying and failing to get the thick limb off. "Raph, I said I was sorry, can'tcha just- ow, ow, ow, ow! Too hard, too hard! Can't breathe!"_

_Chuckling darkly, the older mutant growled out, "Ya ain't comin' to my room tonight, Mike." With that said, he promptly let go of the struggling terrapin's head, hearing his younger brother fall backwards. Within seconds, Mikey was up again and looking strangely worried at the other, only to be ignored and walked away from._

_The jokester stared after the stockier mutant, stuttering as he quickly followed at Raph's heels, "W-What? B-B-B-But Raph... I apologized!"_


	14. Chapter 14: Window

**A/N**: Before I go to bed and watch my copy of Turtles Forever, I'd just like to gift you all reading Tales From the Gutter with another short prompt. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Ninja Turtles. They, and all co-characters, are property of Nickelodeon and Viacom.

**Pairing**: Leo/Donnie

**Rating**: K

* * *

**Chapter 14: Window**

* * *

_Leo had heard the term, 'the eyes are the windows to the soul' many times. From his father, from his history books, from the stories he read... even from the manga he secretly enjoyed. But he never really thought of it as true._

_Donnie's eyes just looked sad. Dark, gloomy and tired, the light brown eyes stared at the computer screen unfocused. Routine kicked the younger turtle into auto-pilot, pushing him beyond his limit._

_The purple terrapin hadn't been sleeping much as of late. He also wasn't eating properly, and was doing quite poorly in their training sessions. Leo knew what was behind all this and was determined to get Don to quit his job before he literally became one of the living dead._

_He just needed to find a way to distract him..._


	15. Chapter 15: Short

**A/N**: So its school time again and, I've gotta say, so far it's going good. Of course, its only the third week back, but whatever. Here's another chapter, so please review!

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own the TMNT. Viacom does.

**Warning**: Turtlecest

**Pairing**: Leo/Don/Leo

**Rating**: K+

* * *

**Chapter 15: Short**

* * *

_"Donnie, I don't know what to tell you..." Leo answered finally, shaking his head. He averted his younger brother's eyes, not because he wanted to, but because he felt like he had to. It was no secret that their sensei was against this kind of thing... this inter-family dating... and it made Leonardo's heart ache to know that he'd never be able to pursue his true love._

_Donnie just stared at the older ninja, wanting this to all be some dreadful nightmare. But it wasn't; and the purple terrapin knew exactly why his brother was doing this. It wasn't Leo fault... all his life he had been following their master's orders as some code of conduct, or like some people would a bible. It's all he knew, to follow his sensei's words, and abide by his rules. To go against it... to suddenly feel confused about something he wanted so much but could never have... that, Donatello understood._

_What he didn't understand that Leonardo, his brave, honour bound brother who gave his all in battles, his whole heart to defending his brothers, and stood tall for what he believed in, would bend so greatly under their sensei's gaze. Donnie knew Leo loved him, just like Leo knew he loved the blue turtle back... he just couldn't wrap his mind around this._

_"How about that you still love me. That you realize Sensei is wrong just this once because you know what we feel is true and not some hormones."_

_"Don, I-I can't. You know I can't go against him..."_

_Grabbing his brother's leaf green hands, light brown eyes bore into the dull brown of Leo's, "You can Leo. If you want it hard enough..."_

_"Donnie don't say that..."_

_"I would never go against Splinter, and I'm not planning to. But I would do anything for you, because I want **this** enough. I... I guess you don't..."_

_"Don..."_

_The genius stepped forward and caught Leo's lips in a gentle kiss. It was slow and bittersweet; and it was all too short. He stepped away, dropping Leonardo's hand and leaving his confused brother in a daze; fighting against his own broken heart._


	16. Chapter 16: Eraser

**A/N:** …I am so sorry for not updating sooner, guys. Really. My brain's a bit fried or whatever, I don't have much of a memory. Still, that's no excuse, so… hopefully you'll all forgive me with some reviews for the couple chapters I add tonight. 3

**Disclaimer:** The TMNT, and all of their comrades, belong to Viacom and Nickelodeon.

**Warning:** Only brotherly love this time, folks. ^^

**Rating:** K+

* * *

**Chapter 16: Eraser**

**

* * *

**

_"Raaaaaapiiiie! Have you seen my pencil?_

_"No. Why the hell should I?"_

_"Have you seen my felts?"_

_"No, Mikey, I haven't."_

_"How about my eraser?"_

_"For the love of God, Mike, I haven't seen yer damn art supplies!"_

_Mikey poked his head out of his room, staring over at his red-wearing brother. He watched Raph push the dumb-bell up and down above his head, teeth grinding together in a sign of repressed anger._

_Blue eyes blinked curiously before the head ducked back inside and set to work._

_"45... 46... 47... 48..." The sai-wielder growled out, pressing the weight up over his head before letting his arms fold and bringing it down again. He continued this pattern, not really paying attention to anything around him. 'Stupid punks think they can get the better of me... I'll show them... stupid shell-heads... stupid humans... stupid world... stupid-'_

_Raphael blinked as he drifted out of his thoughts and found himself staring up at Michelangelo's blue eyes._

_The younger mutant shifted uneasily, looking down at his older brother. He could see the raw fire burning in the other's golden orbs and gulped before giving a cheeky smile._

_Raph frowned, "Whadda ya want, Mikey?"_

_The jokester remained unnaturally silent, fingers gently holding on to a piece of paper._

_"Mikey?"_

_At the sound of his name, the orange bandana'd terrapin rose a piece of sketch paper to cover his face._

_Raph narrowed his eyes at the words on it, "What the hell is this?"_

_There was a snicker as Mikey flipped it over, "Sorry, forgot it was upside down to you."_

_The stockier mutant rolled his eyes but fell silent as they traced over the giant heart on the paper, decorated with what looked like ribbons of five colours. The annoying damp feel of anger seeped away as he read the words within the heart, mouthing them out to himself, "We may be stuck under the ground, never to show ourselves to those above. Don't feel so bad, Raph. As long as we got each other, those humans have nothing compared to us. Because it doesn't mean we can't make a difference or give a out sound, especially to the ones we love. Truce?"_

_Blue eyes popped up over the note, searching the golden one's in hopes of something. He noticed them soften as they raced over the paper, the mouth breaking from it's tight line to move with the words. After reading for a bit, it turned up into a kind smile, his eyes sparkling._

_Raphael raised his gaze to his little brother, and smirked at him, "So... you found those supplies, then?"_


	17. Chapter 17: Grass

**A/N:** Huzzah, another update! Please, most generous friends, leave me a review and tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer:** The TMNT, and all of their comrades, belong to Viacom and Nickelodeon.

**Warning:** Turtlecest

**Pairing: **R/D

**Rating:** T

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: Grass**

**

* * *

**

_Donnie moaned into the kiss, lapping at the intruding tongue. They twisted and stroked within the two mouths, sending brilliant sparks of pleasure through both terrapin's bodies._

_The genius wrapped his arms around the other's neck, pulling the other turtle closer into the kiss and whimpering as his lover's hands stroked his sides, at last putting them on his hips and rubbing them in circles._

_Panting, Donatello broke the heated union of their mouths and looked up into the golden fire that were his brother's eyes, set in a forest of dark, emerald green. The colour reminded him of the freshest grass... smooth and soft and taken for granted._

_Being raised as a mutant in the sewers of New York with not much to live on, Donnie didn't take much for granted. And certainly not his lover._

_They shared another kiss, sweet and gentle opposed to the hungry one of earlier; stopping again to stare into each other's eyes. "I love you, Raph," he whispered, rubbing their beaks together._

_His own strong prince charming just smiled back with another kiss, mumbling into it, "I love ya too, Donnie. Don't ferget that."_


	18. Chapter 18: Tender

**A/N:** Last update for the night. Can't give everything away in one sitting, can I? It'll ruin the adventure and excitement. Anyways, thank you so much for reading and hanging in with me this far. I love you guys so much, and I love to hear your thoughts on the stories, so please keep the reviews coming!

**Disclaimer:** TMNT is owned by Viacom and Nickelodeon. The lyrics are from the song "Everything You Want" by Boyce Avenue.

**Warning:** Turtlecest

**Pairing:** R/L/R

**Rating:** T

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: Tender**

**

* * *

**

_Raphael was not a tender turtle. Shell no. He was rough, he was tough, he was a ninja for Pete's Sakes! He didn't take shit from anyone, he didn't need anybody because he was just THAT bad-ass. Especially not his older brother. No, he definitely did not need perfect-fucking-Leonardo because... b-because..._

_**'He's everything you want, he's everything you need...'**_

_"Fuck..." Raph growled, pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes, rubbing them against the worn red cloth. Stupid damn song and... and..._

_**'He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be...'**_

_Why the hell did Mikey show him that song? It was such a stupid boy band, covering the songs of more talented artists only to release another one._

_It was following the hothead everywhere now, making the already disgusting squirming feel in his stomach tighten and burn._

_**'He says all the right things at exactly the right time...'**_

_"Fucking Leo..." Raph grunted, closing his eyes in a weak attempt to block out that stupid song. Stupid song and artists... thinking they can connect with him. They couldn't... nobody could..._

_**'But he means nothing to you... and you don't know why...'**_

_Except for that line there, the song had him down perfectly._


	19. Chapter 19: Murder

**A/N:** Because I've been neglecting pretty much EVERYTHING and I feel so horrible about it, I'm gunna give you guys four new chapters today! ^^ Of course… all of these are short, but still… better then nothing? XD;;;

**Disclaimer:** TMNT is owned by Viacom and Nickelodeon.

**Pairing:** None

**Rating:** G

* * *

**Chapter 19: Murder**

* * *

_"I-It's murder!"_

_"No, Mikey, it isn't..."_

_"Your gunna kill it right?"_

_"Dispose of, but yes..."_

_"And killing is wrong, right?"_

_"Yes, but Mikey..."_

_"Then it's MURDER!"_

_"Mikey, just calm down and listen to-"_

_Squish. "WHAT THE SHELL?"_

_"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" The lair was suddenly filled with the sounds of Michelangelo's horrified cries as he rocked back and forth. His hands covered the baby blue eyes, now most definitely bloodshot and red._

_Tiny tot Donnie glared at his older brother and rubbed his friend's shell, trying to comfort the youngest turtle._

_Raphael wiped his foot on the cement, a disgusted look upon his face. "Bugs..." He growled, although it was quite the mockery of what it would become, "I HATE bugs..."_


	20. Chapter 20: Bastard

**Disclaimer:** TMNT is owned by Viacom and Nickelodeon.

**Warning:** Slight turtlecest

**Pairing:** R/M

**Rating:** T

* * *

**Chapter 20: Bastard**

* * *

_"You know, Raph, you can be a real bastard at times," Mikey muttered coldly, looking at the ground instead of at his older brother's face. The joking turtle's voice was deprived of it's usual laughter and warmth, leaving a harsh biting ring._

_Raphael wasn't used to this; none of them were. And instead of barking back a retort like he would normally do with Leonardo, the emerald terrapin remained silent, frozen in an icy tomb as he watched his youngest brother turn and leave the lair... not looking back._

_To this very day, Raph despised himself for not following after his brother. For not running after him and apologizing for every crappy thing that he had done to his favourite turtle._

_That night, the sai-wielder stayed in, and his two brothers were lucky enough to find their orange-banded sibling alive... let alone bring him home._


	21. Chapter 21: Second

**Disclaimer:** TMNT is owned by Viacom and Nickelodeon.

**Warning:** Turtlecest

**Pairing:** L/M/L

**Rating:** T

* * *

**Chapter 21: Second**

* * *

_"Mikey, get up."_

_"T-T-T-Ten mo... more min-utes..." a surfer's accent mumbled, dripping with the feel of sleep._

_Leonardo sighed and nudged his youngest brother's bed with his foot, "Mike, training starts in three minutes. Get up."_

_A loud groan rumbled up from the mountains of blankets. Within the darkness of the fabric, two blue eyes burned out from the surrounding black, glaring at the elder turtle, "Ohhhh, Leooooo... I'm tiiiired, lemme sleep..."_

_The blue banded ninja smiled and exhaled, shaking his head lightly. His brown eyes softened as he sat on the bed beside the great lump of sheets, hand resting on the other's shell. He rubbed it through the blankets, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to a sea-green head, "C'mon Sleepy, time to wake up and get to work. High-Ho, and all that junk, right?"_

_The bed springs groaned as Mikey shifted to look at the older terrapin, "Do I HAFTA go train, Leo? Can't I just miss it this one time? Please?"_

_"Sorry, little brother, but I can't be giving you cuts just because of our relationship."_

_"What if I give you a blowjob?" A quirky grin appeared on the jokester's face._

_Leonardo shivered at the thought. "As good as that sounds, I'm going to have to take a rain-check on it."_

_Michelangelo groaned loudly for a second time, "Fiiiiiine then. Force the Sleeping Beauty out of bed." He pushed himself up off the mattress and swung his legs over the side._

_"Sleeping Beauty?" Came a chuckling voice._

_Mikey smirked, "Hey, you brought up the fairy tales, not me." He paused for a moment, for once looking thoughtful as he asked quite non-innocently, "If I'm Sleepy, then Donnie's Bashful, right?"_

_"Um... I guess so?"_

_"And you're Doc..."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because (A) He's the leader, and (B) Cuz I say so."_

_"Right."_

_"...and Raph's Grumpy! It all fits!" The happy-go-lucky turtle exclaimed, basking in the direct attention and laughter from his older brother._


	22. Chapter 22: Write

**Disclaimer:** TMNT is owned by Viacom and Nickelodeon.

**Warning:** Slight turtlecest

**Pairing:** R/D

**Rating:** T

* * *

**Chapter 22: Write**

* * *

_Raph stared on at the white sheet. His mind was at a blank for WHAT he could write while his blood boiled silently. Fuck, this was supposed to be easy... those stupid humans in Splinter's stories did it all the time, so why the hell was it posing as such a problem for him? It should be simple. A couple words, a little question, easy as pie._

_And yet... his heart was aching sharply in his chest every time he put the pen's point to the paper._

_Growling loudly, Raphael dropped his writing utensil onto the sheet and propped his elbows up on his knees, letting his head fall into the cupped position of his hands._

* * *

_Donnie sat at the kitchen table alone, in the strange quiet of the lair. For once in his life, Mikey had actually gotten bored of his video games and had wandered off somewhere. Possibly off to spy on Leo..._

_Purple wearing terrapin smirked at that. Mikey thought he was so stealthy with his little 'crush' on their leader... while most if not all in the household of mutants had figured it out by now. It was a good thing that Leo was clueless to it, otherwise..._

_Donatello stopped in his train of thought as he caught a glimpse of a slip of paper on the table before him. Putting his book down slowly, his intelligent and calculating brown eyes stared at the scratchy print on it. An olive hand reached towards it, unbelieving his eyes as he read the note that had taken so long to write._

_**Love ya, Don.**_

_'So, Raph is the type to write love notes, huh?' Donnie thought, knowing fully well the passion and emotion and pride behind the simplicity of those three words. 'Well, two can play at this game...'_


	23. Chapter 23: Tone

**A/N:** It's nearly been a year since I've updated anything; let it be on here, deviantArt, YouTube, or LiveJournal. It's not that I've been too busy, or that I haven't felt like updating, I've just… kinda forgotten about things online in favour of the dealings of real life. And I apologize for leaving a lot of you hanging, but I'm hoping (read: determined) to get everything up here, everything updated and finished with, before I ever leave the fandom. I don't forget my stories… they're just shut away for a while. So I appreciate and thank those who have stuck with me for these one shots; I hope I can do you proud before the end.

**Disclaimer:** TMNT is owned by Viacom and Nickelodeon

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** Turtlecest; boy/boy love; brotherly love in a not-so-brotherly way. Please read at your own risk. NSFW.

**Pairing:** R/D

* * *

**Chapter 23: Tone**

* * *

_He just couldn't get over how lucky he was._

_Kissing the emerald lips softly, Donnie reluctantly pulled away and dragged his fingers over the plates of the light brown plastron. They went lower and lower before using his hands to push himself up into a semi-sitting position. He smiled at the red-masked turtle he was atop of._

_Raphael's eyes were bright and catlike, the golden orbs glowing softly as they ate him with his sight alone. It made Donnie shiver excitedly as he felt them upon him, churring softly as the strong hands of the hothead rubbed up and down his thighs._

_Raph smirked at the one straddling him. The darker tone to Donatello's olive skin was so soft and perfect... just like the genius... his intelligent, sweet, kind, loving Donnie..._

_No... nobody in the world was as lucky as these two... because nothing could ever compare to the love and burning connection the two felt as they starred into each other's eyes._


	24. Chapter 24: Snake

**Disclaimer:** TMNT is owned by Viacom and Nickelodeon

**Rating:** K

**Warning:** Turtlecest; boy/boy love; brotherly love in a not-so-brotherly way. Please read at your own risk.

**Pairing:** R/D

* * *

**Chapter 24: Snake**

* * *

_"Donnie... what'cha doin'?"_

_Young Donatello looked up at his older brother shyly before turning back to the creature in his hands. It looked like a brown, scaly noodle, sliding over two small olive hands. It's small oval head had two beady black eyes and it had a forked tongue that flickered out every now and then. The young genius smiled softly as he murmured, "Observing."_

_"A noodle?"_

_Donnie's little laugh was warm and made his red-banded brother blush lightly, "It's a snake, Raphie." The olive turtle explained, letting the small reptile slither along his palms._

_Raph blinked, "Ya mean the thing tha' Leo's scared of?"_

_The passive sibling's grin faltered for a moment as he replied, "Um... yeah."_

_Golden eyes sparkled as their owner exclaimed, "Is THAT why Leo ran ta Master Splinter awhile ago?"_

_"Y-Yeah..." the smaller terrapin muttered dully, dropping his eyes to watch his new specimen. He quite literally jumped as his older brother's loud laughter echoed through the room. His brown eyes widened when he felt his cheeks warm up; just as Raphael shrugged an arm around his younger brother's shoulders._

_The older mutant looked down at the small, slithering snake before meeting Donnie's eyes, a notorious smirk crossing his lips, "Donnie... I gots me an idea..."_


	25. Chapter 25: Speak

**Disclaimer:** TMNT is owned by Viacom and Nickelodeon

**Rating:** K

**Pairing:** None

* * *

**Chapter 25: Speak**

* * *

_"Speak! C'mon Klunkie, I know you can do it! Speak!" Orange banded turtle encouraged, eyes wide and hopeful at his pet._

_The fuzzy little kitten tilted it's head to the side, oversized yellow eyes boring into his master's blue ones. "Mew?" he asked._

_Mikey frowned, "Uh, no... but that's a good try!" He gave the kitten a quick pat on the head with his forefinger before diving said hand into his belt, pulling from it a bag of cat treats. He quickly grabbed a small treat, raising his hand up and dangling it above the little animal's head. "Okay Klunk, now sit!"_

_The orange head tilted to the other side before the young cat reached up and batted at the sea-green limb._

_"Kluuuuuuuuuunk!" Michelangelo snickered, trying and failing to act annoyed, "Your supposed to sit, not grab." He smiled as the little kitten just mewed and lent forward, licking the mutant's chin with its sand papery tongue._

_"Awww, so cute."_

_Mikey blinked as he looked up to see Donatello smiling down at him, a soft smile on his face. The jokester grinned at the older terrapin, "Heya Donnie!"_

_Don tilted his head to the side, much like what the kitten had done prior, "Mike, what are you doing?"_

_"Teaching Klunkie here some tricks!" The youngest exclaimed._

_"...You do realize it's not a dog, right?"_

_Mikey looked shocked. "Klunk? A big, lumbering, drooling dog? I may not be a genius like you, Don, but I can tell the difference between a sweet little kitten and a large ol' dog. Don't get me wrong, dogs are okay, but they are SO overrated!"_

_The bo-wielder nodded, not really understanding but deciding best to go along anyways, "Right." He chuckled to himself lightly, turning to go into the kitchen as he heard Mikey continue to praise the cat into speaking._

_"...mama?"_

_The genius froze in his tracks. His brow furrowing, he turned his head over to see Mikey, also looking shell-shocked, starring at the small kitten. The two brothers glanced at each other then back to the kitten._

_The fluff ball mewed softly before opening it's mouth and speaking clearly, "...Mama?"_

_In utter surprise, Mike's grip on the treat slipped and it fell to the ground. Jingling the bell on its collar, Klunk streaked after it, gobbling it up quickly. Its little mouth then opened in a yawn and it shook its head sleepily. Purring loudly, the kitten bounded back into Michelangelo's lap and rubbed up against his plastron, unaware to the shocked expressions he had gained._


	26. Chapter 26: Thunder

**Disclaimer:** TMNT is owned by Viacom and Nickelodeon

**Rating:** K

**Warning:** Turtlecest; boy/boy love; brotherly love in a not-so-brotherly way. Please read at your own risk.

**Pairing:** M/D

* * *

**Chapter 26: Thunder**

* * *

_Michelangelo huffed, blue eyes lowered towards the bedroom floor. Our usually joyful turtle was deep down in the proverbial dumps and because of one thing: nothing was working._

_Nothing he did was ever good enough, smart enough, funny enough. None of the things that he did was helping him gain the attention that he was starved of; especially from his most super-secret-special turtle._

_And it hurt._

_But Michelangelo realized he shouldn't be surprised. Compared to his older brothers, why would anyone give a second glance to the joking, daydreaming, fun-loving turtle of the group?_

_Damn karma for giving him amazingly good looks, a pot-of-gold personality, and great talents! What was the point of having it when the one he wanted just overlooked it like he was thin air?_

_Mikey grumped, "How can I ever stand out when the crowd is so much better for him?" He blinked suddenly, the words echoing in his teenage terrapin mind ringing a bell from a memory of his youth. The prankster joked and started mumbling the lyrics of an old favourite from his childhood._

_Within seconds, Mikey found his voice to grow louder, grow strong like thunder. He leapt up from his position on the floor, bobbing his head to the music in his mind, "If the squeaky wheels always gettin' the grease. I'm totally devoted to disturbin' the peace. And I'll do it all again, when I get it done; until I become your number one."_

_He snickered and pretended to push back long locks of waving hair from his face. "No method to the madness and no means of escape. Gunna break every rule, I'll bend 'em all out of shape. It ain't a question of 'how' just a matter of 'when'. You get the message that I'm tryin' to send._

_I'm under a spell, I'm in over my head. And you know I'm going all of the way, till the end!" Eyes glittering, he twisted his body in a twirl as he quickened the pace. He ended the twirl in a pose; right hand raised over his head, while the other hand rested on his hip. His foot twisted to the imaginary beat._

_"To stand out... above the crowd! Even if I gotta shout out loud! 'Till mine is the only face you see! Gunna stand out... 'til you notice me, yeah..._

_If I could make you stop and take a look at me instead of just... walkin' by..." The orange banded terrapin nodded to himself and moon walked across the floor, "There's nothin' that I wouldn't do if it was gettin' you to notice... I'm alive..." He then moved across the doorway, completely ignorant that he had caught someone's attention._

_Mikey jumped onto his bed, leaning down to grab a blanket before tying it around his neck in a cape-like fashion._

_"All I need is half a chance, a second thought, a second glance'll prove, I got whatever it takes!" He stopped and winked to the imaginary audience, "It's a piece of cake."_

_The watcher chuckled gently as his brown eyes followed his younger brother's movements._

_"To stand out!" Mikey exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air and allowing the flow of the song bring out his emotions, "Above the crowd! Even if I gotta shout out loud! Till mine is the only face you'll see! Gunna stand out… staaaaand out, yeah yeah, stand out!" The orange bandana tails jerked and danced with every bob of his head, in time to the sung words coming from his mouth, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Stand out! Till mine is the only face you'll see! Gunna staaaaaand out…" He stopped, chest heaving and a hand out pointing to the middle of his room. A large grin split across his face, eyes twinkling as he imagined his crush looking up at him with adoration, the two of them the center of the world as he huffed out, winking again, "Till you notice me."_

_The youngest of the clan stopped at the sound of the applause. With a slight 'eep', his light blue eyes moved and locked onto the person in the doorway. He felt suddenly as if his heart had failed him._

_From the doorway stood the object of his never-ending want of attention._

_Donnie smiled back at him._


	27. Chapter 27: Blank

**A/N:** Finally! My own OTPs! 8D

**Disclaimer:** TMNT is owned by Viacom and Nickelodeon

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** Turtlecest; boy/boy love; brotherly love in a not-so-brotherly way. Please read at your own risk.

**Pairing:** R/L, M/D

* * *

**Chapter 27: Blank**

* * *

_"I don't see WHY the topic is so, ow, sensitive..." Mikey grumbled, wincing as Donatello pressed a cotton swab against his bleeding lip._

_"I can't believe you'd even say something like that in the first place," Donnie sighed._

_"It was just a question! Ow!"_

_"A private question, Mike. Seriously, how would you like it if one of them came prodding around into our personal life?"_

_"Dude, he's just acting paranoid."_

_"Paranoid?_

_"Exactly! It's not as if the whole lair doesn't know about it. Heck, I doubt even Splinter's blind to it by now."_

_"Oh really? And how do you manage that?"_

_"Cuz they're not fighting anymore! Don't tell me you haven't noticed something... strange in how they act around each other!"_

_"Well, to be perfectly honest, I have noticed their strange mannerisms as of late..."_

_"Bingo! Leo's more laid back, he's not riding our shells about practice as much, AND he's actually joking 'bout stuff now! Leo! JOKING!"_

_"He is capable of laughter, Mikey..."_

_"And Raph! Raph's not killing his punching bag anymore! If you haven't noticed, he's been SMILING more! And it's harder to piss him off since he's so stuck in Ga-Ga land-"_

_"You did a pretty good job of working him up a minute ago."_

_"-That he's practically floating around the lair!"_

_"Alright, Dr. Phil, then what's your diagnosis? What's causing this apocalypse between our brothers?"_

_"Simple. They got laid."_

_"..."_

_"No, really, Donnie! I'm serious! They probably banged each other, and now they're feeling the after effects! You know what it was like when we-!"_

_"..."_

_"-Donnie?"_

_"..."_

_"Donatello?"_

_"..."_

_The brainiac of the clan just stood there, hand frozen in space on it's path of picking up the bandage from the First Aid kit._

_"Whoa, I think I broke him."_

_Blinking slowly, Donnie kept his blank expression as he mumbled, "Mikey..."_

_"Yeah bro?"_

_"It's not really something that you should throw to the wind so carelessly."_

_"What?"_

_A sigh. "Your health." Donatello frowned as he watched the confusion cloud over his younger lover's crystal blue eyes. Then only to switch to dead fear as the brainiac stepped to the side, revealing aforementioned elder brothers in the doorway. Both wore shocked expressions, which were slowly dripping off into a mix of anger and embarrassment._

_All in all, they didn't look too happy. Which, Michelangelo duly noted, "Heh heh, you guys don't look too good," before jumping off the med-table and screaming his nosey-little head off as he ran out into the living room; twin streaks of red and blue after him._


	28. Chapter 28: View

**A/N:** Nearing the end...

**Disclaimer:** TMNT is owned by Viacom and Nickelodeon

**Rating:** K

**Warning:** Turtlecest; boy/boy love; brotherly love in a not-so-brotherly way. Please read at your own risk.

**Pairing:** M/D

* * *

**Chapter 28: View**

* * *

_"Ha! What now, Donnie boy?"_

_Donatello just turned and blinked at the younger turtle; a single eye ridge raised in the curious and yet 'are-you-serious?' look he often got in these situations. The young genius took in the chestire cat grin, the sparkle of baby blue eyes, and the slight dimples that graced Michelangelo's face._

_All in all, the view wasn't all that bad._

_Blushing lightly, Donnie sat back into his chair, hands letting go of the controller that started shaking as his character was destroyed. Sighing inaudibly, he watched in amusement as the orange ninja jumped up and started dancing a victory dance... if it could even be called that._

_"Oh yeah, that's right! Who's the turtle? Mikey's the turtle! Woo hoo!" Mikey chanted, pumping his fists in the air happily and jumping in a circle. He then turned and grabbed Don by the shoulders, pulling the other forward for a chaste kiss before continuing his celebration._

_Donnie just smiled to himself as he watched his boyfriend. No matter what Raphael said about the youngest being annoying, there was always a childish purity to it as well; and sometimes it was just best to let that light shine brightly in their underground home._


	29. Chapter 29: Kick

**A/N:** This is based on the fact that Leonardo's voice actors (from the 80's series and the 2k3 series) were both very good singers, and my own personal headcannon that Leo must inherit that from them.

**Disclaimer:** TMNT is owned by Viacom and Nickelodeon

**Rating:** K

**Warning:** Turtlecest; boy/boy love; brotherly love in a not-so-brotherly way. Please read at your own risk.

**Pairing:** R/L, M/D

* * *

**Chapter 29: Kick**

* * *

_"Seriously?"_

_"Mikey..."_

_"No way... seriously, bro?"_

_"Just leave it."_

_"Dude," his frame trembled, "a-are you serious?" The jokester snickered, mouth broken by a wide grin. His baby-blues glistened in amusement as the youngster stared up at the two from the couch._

_Raph growled, rubbing his eyelids roughly, "Yeah, he's serious; now drop it, shell-fer-brains."_

_"Duuuude...!" Michelangelo laughed outright, landing back on his shell and covering his face with his hand. It still didn't muffle the giggles racking their baby brother's frame. The sight alone of Mikey laughing brought out Don's own bubbling laughter._

_Leo blushed deeply, feeling Raph's hand grab his arm and lead him away from the two 'chuckleheads' as he so put them._

_"I swear, I'll kick 'em right outta their shells," Raph grumped, yellow eyes hard at how his mate had been humiliated._

_"Raph..."_

_"Nah, Leo, 'm serious. I get it from Mike, but from Donnie? I-" Their quiet conversation was interrupted by the still doubled over prankster as he attempted to get himself up off the floor._

_"H-Hey Leo, wait! Dude, ya gotta sing somethin' for u-us, p-please?"_

_Groaning, the eldest covered his face in his hand, staring from the corner of his peripheral vision to glare at the one who had encouraged him to tell them._

_If only this had been the night where they had all forgotten of its events._

* * *

**A/N:** If you want some more information on this odd little headcannon of mine, I've explained it in more detail here on my dA (just delete the spaces): www . looney-girl2772 . deviantart art / Crashing-to-the-Sound-of-Music-318186951


	30. Chapter 30: Orange

**A/N:** The following drabble is somewhat of a sequel to a previously written drabble called 'Crumbled Lies' on my deviantArt found here: looney-girl2772. deviantart (dotcomslash) gallery/ 30052057#/ d2macfs

**Disclaimer:** TMNT is owned by Viacom and Nickelodeon

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** Turtlecest; boy/boy love; brotherly love in a not-so-brotherly way. Please read at your own risk.

**Pairings:** R/M, L/D

* * *

**Chapter 30: Orange**

* * *

_"But Donnie-!"_

_Both terrapins stopped as the sibling in question entered the room. Mikey sent an inquiring look to his genius brother. _

_Donnie just avoided the blue-eyed gaze. He was too busy looking at the leader, suddenly very much aware of every move made. _

_With an effortless stride, the taller of the trio nodded a greeting to the two currently seated at the table, giving a weary glance at their baby brother but saying nothing._

_Until his eyes landed on Don._

_And the world unfocused, just like that, as Leonardo gave him a kind smile, a genuine and caring smile, as he greeted in his soft voice reserved only for the genius, "Hey Donnie."_

_Breathing became a chore as said turtle gave a weak grin back. Once again the dark waters of memories surged and electrified his mind, but he forced them away. He wouldn't be swept up in them again._

_Tearing his eyes away, Donnie looked back to his mug. The dark, caffeinated drink sent a buzz through his veins, but for some reason, it seemed tame compared to the sudden quick beating of his heart, "Hey."_

_Throughout this all, Mike just stared from one to the other, head moving from one side to the other as if watching an intense game of ping pong._

_"Thanks, Mike," Donatello said then, lowly, but not as to raise suspicion from the third party, "I'll… I'll keep it in mind." Without another word, he pushed his chair back, standing from it with his cup in his hands. Fingers gripped the sides as he looked up and into the face of his eldest brother._

_Eyes met, brown to brown, a clash of familiarity and comfort. Blushing, Donnie looked away, shoulders hitched up as he scurried past, hands covering the cup in his hands._

**"We're brothers, Don; it's what I'm here for. Besides... I'd always be there for you..."**

_Past the ceramic and into his palms, the warmth of his hands absorbing the heated liquid in the mug. It felt like a raging storm, identical to the one heating his cheeks and forcing his stomach to churn. _

_Or perhaps it was from not being able to even shove down an orange slice for breakfast this morning. He hadn't really taken all that much into perspective as he kept his head down and mind occupied from the two opposite him smirking at each other and playing footsie under the table, occasionally stroking his own foot in the mistake of having thought it one another._

_Which brought the warm hand of Leo's as it held onto his shoulder. A support line in the rocking waves of the Atlantic._

_Again, his cheeks flared at the memory of gentle brown eyes and a small smile. It caused a flutter of nerves to dance along the surface of his skin._

_"I'm just rebounding," the genius whispered to himself, shivering at the sensations mere memories of their leader were causing within him, "It's nothing more than the want to be close. It's not real emotion… it-it can't be…"_

**"I-I'm sorry Leo, I just… c-can't… not now, pl-please…"**

_The door to his lab shut behind him, resounding with an echoing click that signalled his safety and being closed off to the world outside. _

_But for being a large, sound-proof, heavily reinforced room deep within the sewer system of the bustling city of New York, it really wasn't any good in locking out the thoughts from his mind._


	31. Chapter 31: Screen

**A/N:** Two more chapters after this one, guys. 8(

**Disclaimer:** TMNT is owned by Viacom and Nickelodeon

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** Turtlecest; boy/boy love; brotherly love in a not-so-brotherly way. Please read at your own risk.

**Pairings:** M/D

* * *

**Chapter 31: Screen**

* * *

_Lights flashed as the bombs went off in every which way around him. Screams of the dying filled his ears, his condemned team members' pained tears dripping to the blood soaked earth. Dirt covered his clothes, his skin, his hands; left his mouth dry and crumbling. Swallowing left his throat itchy, the little amount of saliva he had managed to create dissolving within seconds._

_He coughed painfully, harshly. Hacking up air that was hastily gulped back down as he dashed forward. Shots rang out, buzzing past his ears and leaving invisible traces against his skin._

_Grunts tore from his panting mouth as he tucked his own weapon to his chest and dived forwards, back crunching against the gravel as he rolled into a stop behind a large barrier. _

_Chest heaving, he kneeled behind the object keeping him from his demise. Muscles strained and protested and as the soldier leaned up, levelling his eyes just over the surface of his protection and gazing into the territory of the enemy and their heartless, cold, murderous eyes._

_A whistle of warning hit his ears only seconds before a horrendous flash of pain. The world swayed and throbbed around him as he gasped and fell back onto his butt, clutching at the gaping wound in his shoulder. _

_Footsteps behind him signalled he hadn't been as careful as the soldier first thought. He struggled to move, to grab the fallen weapon at his side, but couldn't do so through the wall of hurt blinding his mind's orders and the body's commands._

_They were almost on him..._

_"Move!" the frustrated voice yelled at the man. Jerking motions on a controller only contributed to the knotted mess of cord in front of the cross legged mutant, causing the turtle to whine in frustration as the footsteps echoing from the speakers got louder._

_A soft hum from behind him finally made the inevitable come to pass._

_A bullet shot sounded and the injured soldier on screen twitched once with the force of impact; dead before he hit the ground._

_Michelangelo growled at the bloody words of Game Over on screen. The turquoise mutant's shoulders slumped, scowling over his shoulder at the sibling reading a book behind him quite innocently._

_"Stop being so sexy, dammit," the youngest voiced, blue eyes narrowed in only a way that losing at a video game could create, "You're distracting me!" With that said, Mike huffed and turned back to his game console._

_Brown eyes blunk in surprise at the quick outburst, book lowering into his lap as Donatello watched his mate start the level over._


	32. Chapter 32: Flail

**A/N:** Second to last chapter. Hmm... not too sure how to feel about this. 8| But at least it's my OTP for this fandom, so I guess it's alright.

**Disclaimer:** TMNT is owned by Viacom and Nickelodeon

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** Turtlecest; boy/boy love; brotherly love in a not-so-brotherly way. Please read at your own risk. Also, swearing. Because of Raph. So... yeah...

**Pairings:** R/L

* * *

**Chapter 32: Flail**

* * *

_"I do not!"_

_"Ya do to!"_

_"Do NOT!"_

_"Do TO!"_

_"Hamato Raphael, I am sure of what my body does or does not function as, and I am telling you that I do not 'flail'!"_

_"Ya do too, Leo! Yer just too randy at tha times ta notice."_

_"...I can assure you, Raphael, that I do not do such a thing."_

_"...For a Jonin of Ninjitsu, ya really can be a blind shelluvan idiot."_

_"And you can be a stubborn shell-head with a passion for destroying the peace that we just barely scrape by."_

_"..."_

_"...mmph?!"_

_Raphael churred as he plunged his tongue into the older terrapin's mouth, gripping Leo's upper arms hard as he pushed them back. A dull clunk as his lover's shell hit the old stone of wall, pushing himself past muscled thighs. He heard the choked moan attempting to escape Leonardo's mouth only to be swallowed down into Raph's. _

_"Fuck, Leo," he rasped, gripping beneath leaf green knees and pulling them off the ground to rest around his waist. He heard the breathy churrs, felt the gasp of hot air on his face as he ground their lower plastrons. Struggling from Leo's throat came a whimper of want, lust painting his eyes a chestnut brown. _

_"Raph~"_

_"Ya know how... hot ya look... pissed off like that?" He grunted, holding the legs tight against his sides, running his tongue up the side of Leo's neck. It caused the other to squirm against the warm muscle, unconsciously pulling Raph closer to then bite at his fluttering pulse. _

_"Mmm~"_

_The leader's name came as a tumbling whisper from Raphael's gruff voice, huffed with barely controlled want, "Leo..." An emerald finger traced a line down a muscle, felt it quiver beneath his touch, before going lower and repeating the gesture along the wagging tail._

_With a gasp for breath, Leo thrashed under the attention. He stilled and churred, gripping to Raph's shoulder's tightly and letting his head fall forwards; forehead touching the other's heaving chest._

_The younger ninja just chuckled deeply._

_"T-Toldja... ya flail..."_

_Once again, embarrassment flared up from the pit of his stomach. Leo's brown eyes, half-lidded through adrenaline-laced blood, rose to meet the golden pair._

_"Ugh, just... d-drop it, alright?" He growled lowly, eyes narrowed as heat burned under his skin. "Michelangelo flails, heck, Donatello flails. But I do not." They glared at each other, neither saying a word until Leonardo realized that Raph's previous gloating smirk had turned south. His mouth went quiet; relaxed from the frown he had previously worn. "Why are you staring at me like that?" He asked cautiously._

_Raph remained silent, sending daggers at the questioning eyes. "How tha hell do ya know that?" He whispered, releasing his hands on the warm body he held up against the wall. "How tha hell do ya know that Mike and Don do tha same damn twitchy thing you do when their tails're touched?" Silence as loud as thunder claimed that moment, the question hanging dangerously overhead like grey-topped clouds, ready to strike and ruin whatever relationship the two were currently in._

_Leonardo's eyes flashed a glimpse of hurt at the snarled question before fading into surprise. "I..." he started, shoulders tensing up, "Me and Donnie were-"_

_"Comparin' us?" Raph finished, right eyebrow raised beneath his red mask. "Seein' who's tha better lay?"_

_"What?! Raph, why the shell would I-?!"_

_"Cuz we do it too, ya know. Me and Mike."_

_Brown eyes widened at the confession, even more so at the knowing smirk that had reappeared on his lover's face._

_"He's always sayin' Don's got the legs, the ass, the brains, yada yada yada... but he really don't know that physicality ain't all there is ta bein' a better lay." He blushed as he realised Leo was silent, not sure if the other was waiting for him to continue or still shell-shocked by his confession. "Well, ya got smarts too... and yer ass is fuckin' hot, bro, don't get me wrong, but... I-I dunno, there's something else b'sides that. Like... like yer voice."_

_"My... voice?"_

_"Yeah. It's... it pisses me off a lot, ta tell you the truth, but... it also's kinda... uh..."_

_Leonardo laughed, finding it adorable to see the younger turtle flustered. He smiled at the scowl it gained, asking softly, "...does it leave you speechless, Raphael?" He kissed the surprised mutant lightly, a chaste taste of lips meeting briefly again and again until leaving a longer, passionate one to the rebel's mouth. His voice lowered, rough with arousal as churrs broke his speech, "Does hard skinned, tough, head-bashing, punk-beating Raphael quiver at the mere sound of my voice?"_

_Raph pressed back into the kiss, once again taking control of it by sliding his tongue into Leo's mouth. Once again his calloused hands gripped the legs around his waist, pushing into Leo's plastron to keep the elder terrapin elevated. He broke the kiss, leaning down and biting the other's neck, hard enough to leave a mark. He growled in satisfaction at the flutter of churrs that sang out from Leo's throat, adding in a dark whisper, "Do ya whimper and beg for me ta touch you, fuck you, claim you?" _

_He felt Leonardo squirm under the pressure, pushing his hips forward into Raph. _

_"R-Raph~" His moans grew, neck arched to receive more attention. Fingers clenched to dark skin, urging for further actions._

_It all caused Raph to grin. To snicker as his older lover once again gasped loudly and squirmed against his finger lazily petting the tail that started the whole discussion. _

_"Well... let's see how wrong I am, Fearless, when yer under me cryin' my name..."_


	33. Chapter 33: Listen

**A/N:** Alright guys, I'm sorry to say this, but this is the last chapter of Tales From the Gutter. It's been a cool ride and it's been awesome sharing these stories with you all, but I guess all good things must come to an end eventually. So thank you for sticking with me and these drabbles for so long (which I really apologize for), but hey! This has become my first (of hopefully many) finished multi-chaptered stories on here; sad, eh? XD Anyhow, enjoy this, guys, and thank you once again! xoxo

**Disclaimer:** TMNT is owned by Viacom and Nickelodeon

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** Turtlecest; boy/boy love; brotherly love in a not-so-brotherly way. Please read at your own risk.

**Pairings:** R/D

* * *

**Chapter 33: Listen**

* * *

_It disgusted him._

_Really it did._

_Humans, supposedly the highest on the food chain, the strongest animal in the jungle, the creator of all that was a 'civilization'._

_It horrified and sickened him to see how easily it was to change them._

_Give them a TV and commercials will tell them what to buy. Give them a celebrity and suddenly smoking and drinking was considered the ticket to being successful. Give them music, and they would listen to and follow the lyrics directions. Give them money, and it was gone within hours in the pockets of a casino big bucks or in the skimpy clothes of a prostitute._

_He had seen many things in his life. He had killed, had defended, and had protected numerous times._

_He had helped his family to fall apart in his own rage filled, hateful way. It had done no one any good, but it made him feel better._

_For the moment._

_Was that the reason behind the humans for doing such things? To keep that good feeling going that little bit longer?_

_He watched from the rooftop as another man, nothing but a tall mix of bones and skin, moved from the street into the alleyway across from his. He could see the shadowed human meet with another and fumble in his pocket, pulling out something and handing it over to the other one._

_A drug deal._

_The terrapin had seen many of these as well. The things that were sold just to get that powdered hell-created substance was insane; wedding rings, guns, money, cars. He'd even found a paper entitling the drug lord to a yacht. Anything and everything. As long as it was pricey enough, they didn't care._

_Silent, he watched the two before standing up. He'd made his own deal to stop the vigilante act. And even if it made him see red to watch the two walk away scott-free, he knew why he had to._

_This was New York. No one person could save the whole city._

_Despite the many times he'd tried._

_No, so many things were more important than the beating up of a few measly druggies who'd do it again the next night._

_Donnie, for one, was at the top of that list._

_And it was the brainiac Donatello that had begged him merely nights earlier to give up the suit and retire as Nightwatcher. As much as he loved New York, he loved Donnie more..._

_...He wouldn't make the same damn mistakes as these pathetic 'humans'. He'd keep to his promise._

_Raphael faded back into the shadows, a wisp of memory from the lively city, and reluctantly ignored the screams of its call._


End file.
